


Thirst

by BlackCygnus



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: Next Dimension - Myth of Hades
Genre: Accidental Piss Drinking, M/M, Urination, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCygnus/pseuds/BlackCygnus
Summary: Shion gets injured during training and has to drink from the Crateris cloth, but it doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Aries Shion/Crateris Suikyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the warnings and tags. And ignore any canon inconsistencies. Other than that, enjoy.

It was hot.

In theory, they should all have been used to the Greek weather, but this was a step too far. Whose idea was it of training in such extreme conditions anyway? Oh yes. Dohko's, of course. It couldn't have been anyone else other than him. And Shion didn't even think twice before agreeing. But Suikyo felt like a fool because they still managed to rope him into it, under the excuse of making him 'supervise' when he knew it wasn't the case at all. They just wanted to drag him along for the hell of it. He alone had already depleted his water canteen three times, and yet the heat didn't seem to subside for a single moment.

The two excitable bronze saints already seemed to be busy with training near the lake while Suikyo regretted accompanying his two best friends. Sweat ran down his back and forehead, and wearing his cloth didn't make things any easier. He seriously wondered how they were able to be so energetic at a time like this. Was he getting too old? Not that the age difference between them was that big to begin with, but it certainly felt like it as he sighed, rubbing one hand over his face to wipe the sweat off.

The heat wasn't the only problem. In fact, his main problem at the moment was that all the water he had drunk was already starting to take a toll on him, as he walked around aimlessly trying not to think of the pressing need. But unfortunately, the more he tried to ignore it, the more present the problem seemed to make itself, and soon enough he was standing in place, occasionally shaking his legs or pressing them together, trying to make use of every single self-control technique he had learned during saint training.

He found himself at an impasse. There were no bushes, no trees, nothing. The only possible options were the lake that was already being occupied by his friends, who would likely complain that he was 'contaminating the water supply', and the ground beneath him, but he wasn't about to let them find a suspicious puddle nearby once they returned. He was more of a reserved man and had a lot more qualms with that sort of thing than the other two.

It was also considerably harder to think when his bladder continued to remind him of how much he needed to go. He pressed his legs together again with a gasp because the thought of letting go in his pants managed to be even worse than the other two options. What should he do? Should he just swallow his pride for once and let them find out that...he was also a normal person with normal needs? Or should he just risk wetting himself, cloth and all when--

Wait. The cloth. The Crateris cloth. The object form just had to be a cup: the perfect shape to hold liquid. How did he not think about that before? Perhaps because dirtying his cloth should be the last thing on his mind, but right now he was desperate to the point of not thinking straight anymore. So it was decided, he would go in the cloth and then quickly dump the contents somewhere before either of them could see it. Nobody would suspect a thing.

He didn't wait any longer, making the cloth leave his body and reshape itself into the cup that had the power of healing and the power of divination. Such a pity that right now it would serve as nothing but a makeshift toilet, but some sacrifices had to be made for the sake of his pride and integrity. Without thinking any further on the matter, Suikyo quickly freed his cock from his pants, aimed it at the cup and let himself go.

A sigh left his lips as he finally relieved himself, the steady stream of urine splashing against the metal of the cloth and producing a satisfying hiss. The corners of his lips quirked up in a smile, and his eyes closed once he was sure of his aim, not wanting any of it to even drip on the ground since it would be such a waste of the time he spent thinking of a solution.

There was nothing better than the feeling of his bladder being emptied, especially after he had been holding it for so long, and the thrill of doing it in a place improper for it for a man usually such straight-laced as he was brought on some sort of...excitement. Thankfully Shion and Dohko seemed too occupied to return any time soon, which would give him plenty of time to get rid of the evidence, someplace far away from them.

Suikyo exhaled once again when he was finally done, feeling much lighter than before, even, shaking his cock free of the last droplets and tucking himself back into his pants. But perhaps he might have spoken too soon about those two because he could feel their fast approaching presence before he could even prepare himself to leave with the cloth.

Fuck!

He looked around frantically to see if there was somewhere he could at least run to, but Dohko got to him first, and his heart raced as he couldn't even freeze the contents of the cloth fast enough. But even more alarming than that was the fact that Shion was being carried, looking to be in a terrible state.

"Suikyo! My friend, thank you for setting up the Crateris cloth for us already! This idiot over here got distracted and didn't set up his Crystal Wall in time, so he got my Hundred Dragons in full. I'm damn glad he's strong enough to survive, but it's best if we do something quickly. I'll be right back!"

The silver saint was quietly panicking, looking frantically between the injured Shion who was gently laid down on the ground, and the Crateris cloth, filled with his urine. He had to do something quickly, had to dump it out so Dohko could fill it. Otherwise, Shion would...otherwise Shion would--!

"Here, I got it!" The future Libra saint came back way too fast for Suikyo's liking, having filled the bucket they brought with their supplies with water from the lake, and now carelessly dumped it inside the Crateris cloth, without even looking into it or noticing that it was already half-filled.

Suikyo winced as the contents of the cup turned a light-yellow from being mixed with the water, and he sincerely hoped that neither of them would be able to smell it since they didn't seem to notice just yet. But with Shion being seriously injured and Dohko worried about the well-being of his friend, he seemed to be safe for the time being and decided to resign himself into accepting whatever happened since it was too late anyway.

"Help me out here," Dohko asked as he lifted the half-conscious Shion for him to drink. Suikyo tried his best to keep his expression neutral as he tipped the cup as carefully as possible, trying not to spill it over Shion's clothes to save him at least some sort of dignity.

The Muvian groaned as he was jostled around with his injuries, but he seemed to be half-aware of what they were trying to do to him so he cooperated, starting to drink from the cup in big gulps. The faster he did it, the faster he would be healed from his wounds and the pain. However, he was soon grimacing because the water tasted terrible, much saltier than he had expected. He made a face even as he continued, but ended up coughing and sputtering when the taste became too much, making Suikyo's efforts be in vain as a reasonable quantity of it ended up wetting the front of his training shirt, making it cling to his body along with the blood that already stained it.

Suikyo still had the decency to blush at the sight, making the softest of sounds in the back of his throat, completely embarrassed by what he had done. But at least it seemed to be working because Shion's wounds had already started to close, and the constant bleeding had already stopped, causing him to be much more awake and conscious than before as he held the cup on his own, holding his breath as he drank the rest of it as if he had been thirsty for days beforehand.

In the end, he had managed to drink over halfway, leaving only a small quantity of the liquid to be dumped out, which surprised both Dohko and Suikyo himself. It must have been the heat, surely...

"Yuck, there must have been something in that lake water. Let's get some from the other side next time, please! It's like crocodiles peed on it or something!" The fully healed Shion laughed at his own joke, and Dohko accompanied him, but Suikyo couldn't manage anything more than an awkward half-smile, which hid all his guilt and embarrassment underneath.

"My clothes are all dirty and bloodied now. Dohko, come take a bath with me! And Suikyo, get rid of that stuff, it's nasty!" He dragged his younger friend by the hand towards the lake again, leaving Suikyo alone once again, shooting an accusatory stare at the cloth as if it had been its fault and not his own.

Well, at least Shion wouldn't notice the smell of his clothes. Now he just had to dump it all somewhere and try his best to forget this incident ever happened.

But forgetting it turned out to be impossible because even if neither of them ever mentioned it again, he would still be very aware of what he did. The cloths were alive, had memories, and that specific one would be kept by it forever. He silently prayed that the Crateris cloth wouldn't ever need repairs, because if Shion ended up reading it, Suikyo would rather become a traitor and leave the Sanctuary forever than having to face him once again.

After dumping the remaining liquid on the ground, far away from the previous 'crime scene', he decided to wash the cloth out on the lake, on the opposite side of Dohko and Shion. Because there was no way he'd wear a cloth that had been pissed on, even if the person who did it was himself.

Afterwards, he continued his own training as usual. Or at least as usual as it could be with the thoughts that continued to plague his mind over and over.

During the night, he was unable to sleep, tossing and turning in his cramped sleeping bag as Shion kept coming back to his mind. The way he drank, the way he complained, the jokes afterwards...Did he know? Did he know and didn't want to say anything? Or did he honestly not know and the silver saint would have to keep it a secret forever?

Suikyo prided himself in being a man of honor and justice, but there was nothing honorable or just about what he had done to Shion. He had lied to him, forced him to partake in such a vile act without knowing. And he would never know it unless the Crateris saint decided to tell him. To jeopardize the friendship they had for years...but on the other hand, he couldn't live with this lie being held over his head forever. Next morning. Next morning he would say something about it.

But it seemed that fate had smiled upon him earlier than he expected, allowing him to redeem himself. For he had heard a rustling, coming directly from Shion's sleeping bag as the young Muvian tried to stand up as silently as possible.

What was he going to do, this late into the night? Unless he--

His breath hitched as the characteristic sound of Shion untying his pants seemed even more evident in the silence of the night.

"Wait--!" He whispered before his rational brain could act and tell him that his solution to the problem was the worst possible idea he could have come up with.

Shion made a questioning noise, turning his head to look at Suikyo, unable to see him perfectly well since their only source of light was the slowly dying campfire.

"What, Suikyo? I'm trying to pee."

That was the answer he was both dreading and hoping for. And slowly he got up, taking step after tentative step towards his friend who just blinked in confusion, by now already holding his limp cock and aiming it towards the grass below. Shion had thought about walking to the lake, but with all the water he had drunk from the Crateris cloth, plus more water from the lake throughout the rest of the training day, now he was paying the price for it, feeling like his bladder would burst if Suikyo took much more of his time with meaningless distractions.

"I have to tell you something very important." His tone was serious, as he stood right in front of a dumbfounded Shion.

"Can't you wait until I pee firs--"

"No! You have to listen to me!" He sighed at his own outburst, trying to calm down his nerves. This was it, the moment of truth. There was no way Shion would understand and be comprehensive, so he'd just have to accept that their relationship would never be the same from now on. All because of his foolishness. If only he could go back in time and undo it...but unfortunately his power was simply of healing.

"Please tell me already!" Shion practically whined, trying to hold it in as best as he could, not wanting to accidentally wet his friend who for some reason refused to move despite knowing the risk of what he was getting into.

"Shion." A deep breath. "I...ah, urinated in the--in the cloth's object form." There really was no better way to put this, much to his own embarrassment which thankfully wasn't too visible in the darkness.

"W-Wait...what?!" Shion sounded incredulous, but he truly wanted to assume that he had heard it wrong somehow. That Suikyo meant anything else aside from that. Because he wasn't sure of how well he could deal with those implications.

"I pissed in the Crateris cloth." He sighed, taking the direct approach this time, already bracing himself for the beating he would potentially receive, knowing that he wouldn't even defend himself because he deserved every moment of it.

It didn't come, but he could swear that he saw a hint of disappointment in Shion's gaze before it turned into full disgust. The future Aries saint turned his face away and started making retching noises as if he was actually going to throw up, even though he didn't. Instead, there were tears in his eyes soon enough.

"What--! That's gross! You traitor! Why, why did you not warn us?! Why didn't you tell me anything before I drank...it?!" Even more noises of disgust came from him, and Suikyo could feel the pain in his heart at hearing those words. Truly, he was a traitor and a fool, and everything Shion could think of yelling at him.

He fell to his knees in front of his friend, looking up at him. Dohko was not a worry, for he slept like a rock. The real worry would be Shion's answer to his request.

"Please...let me make it up to you, Shion. I'll allow you to give me the payback. You have to go, don't you? Then...do it in my mouth."

"WHAT?! Are you serious?!" He seemed to be even more shocked than before, looking down at his friend. But his shock wasn't any good to remind him that he still very much needed to relieve himself. And in that moment of mental weakness, he decided to say 'fuck it'.

There was still a great deal of embarrassment and hesitation, but his body didn't listen to any of it and simply allowed him to let go instead.

The initial jet hit Suikyo's mouth with great pressure, so much so that he wasn't able to swallow everything in time and it ended up spilling down to his clothes instead as if Shion was taking revenge on him for earlier. Suikyo choked and coughed just as Shion had, but he still tried to continue swallowing, gulping quickly so he could even it out with each deep breath he took. The taste wasn't good, it wasn't good at all and now he couldn't blame his friend for hating it. But he still felt like he deserved it, so he endured it.

Shion hadn't been too agreeable to the idea at first, but now that he was actually doing it, he could get some nice amusement out of it. It felt good to see Suikyo's mouth being completely filled before the liquid disappeared down his throat, over and over again. And perhaps because of being Muvian, it just seemed that his bladder could hold more than a regular human's, which meant that he could have his fun for longer. Not that he wanted to outright torture his friend, but payback was payback, and all he needed to do was to remember the terrible taste from earlier. That would certainly encourage him to keep going.

Suikyo should probably have expected it to be more difficult than he previously thought because he was really struggling with keeping it up, his shirt nearly completely soaked, as was his chin and neck, dripping with Shion's urine as it kept coming. And the worst thing about all of that was that he could feel himself hardening inside his pants. There was just something so wrong and immoral about this that he couldn't help but be turned on by it. The way the liquid warmed up his skin before quickly cooling, the way he could sniff Shion's scent all around them, the way Dohko could have woken up at any moment and caught them...

The young Muvian was feeling the same way in his teenage excitement, soft moans leaving him as he continued to relieve himself in his friend's mouth. But that started becoming not enough. Not enough at all. His mind wasn't so coherent anymore, and he concluded that if Suikyo hated him for it, he could just claim it was part of the payback. Because all of a sudden he stopped aiming for the Crateris saint's mouth, and instead aimed for his face. And his hair. And the rest of his clothes. His eyes that were once half-lidded were now wide open, trying to see the little droplets all over Suikyo's skin, even with the simple light of the campfire.

As the spray suddenly changed targets, Suikyo gasped in surprise, immediately closing his own eyes to prevent them from stinging in case of being hit, since Shion didn't seem to be too worried about his aim anymore. And at any other time, he would complain because that was not what they agreed upon. Yet...this managed to turn him on even more than before for some reason. And for that brief moment, Suikyo wished that Shion would soak him down to the last strand of his hair until he was left completely covered and dripping in his essence.

A hand sneaked into his pants as he started frantically masturbating, wanting to finish himself before Shion did since the stream seemed to be finally dying down, much to his chagrin. Shion was panting by now, but whether it was because of the arousing view or because of the effort, it was impossible to know. Once he was satisfied with his handiwork, he aimed for Suikyo's mouth once again, making him drink the last of the droplets, until he was finally completely done.

By now, Suikyo had already managed to reach his orgasm easily enough with a silent grunt, adding to the mess that he found himself in, the entirety of his clothes being wet and droplets insistently falling from his hair to his face.

What now...? How was he supposed to act? How was he even going to look at Shion in the eye again after what they just did? Did Shion feel the same way?

"I'd wake up earlier tomorrow if I was you." Shion's voice brought him out of his trance, making him look up at him since he was still on his knees. "So you can wash up in the lake before Dohko even gets to see you."

Huh? Tomorrow? So that was how Shion wanted it. Well, he supposed that he could sleep like that, with the smell still tickling at his nostrils and causing him to constantly remember the unorthodox mark that Shion had put on him. Something told him that his friend would definitely be getting himself off at that thought soon enough.

"Oh, and Suikyo...?" Shion called for him again, almost as an afterthought.

"Yes?"

"If you ever want to do this again, ask first."

His groin pulsed, his face flushed, and he concluded that sleeping outside of his sleeping bag didn't sound like such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to BetaDilemma, the person who betaed this for me.


End file.
